The field of the invention is electronic cigarettes and similar electronic smoking devices.
Electronic smoking devices, such as electronic cigarettes, have become well-known products. Generally, an electronic cigarette has a mouthpiece on one end of a housing. An electric power source, such as a rechargeable battery, an electrically heatable atomizer and control electronics including an inhalation sensor are typically included within the housing. When the sensor detects a user inhaling on the mouth piece, the control electronics switches on a heater in the atomizer which heats a liquid to create vapour which is inhaled by the user.
Some electronic cigarettes use a so-called cartomizer which is a combination of an integrated liquid container and an electrically heatable atomizer in a single disposable unit. The cartomizer is replaced when all liquid in the liquid container has been atomised. Other types of electronic cigarettes use a so-called cartridge system, where the liquid container is separate from the atomizer. In cartridge systems, a cartridge containing liquid is attached to an atomizer, with liquid flowing from the cartridge to the atomizer. When the liquid is used up, then the cartridge is removed and replaced while the atomizer is re-used.
An advantage of the cartridge system is that a user can change the type and flavour of liquid being atomised without unnecessary disposal of an atomizer. Replacing a cartridge usually requires removal of the mouthpiece of the electronic cigarette to expose the cartridge. Then the exposed cartridge must be gripped by the user and removed. A new cartridge is then inserted and the mouthpiece is then reattached. A drawback of the cartridge system is that the user may come into contact with condensation on the surface of a used cartridge. A cartridge can get stuck on or in the electronic cigarette, making removal of the cartridge difficult, especially if the cartridge is wet due to condensation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system which lessens this drawback, and which allows the cartridge to be removed and replaced in a more user-friendly manner.